Dracanian Anniversary Festival (2019)
OLD! To be edited and updated! Intro *Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters. *Open Mysterious Anniversary Eggs hidden in dungeons using Phestos' Egg Opener and collect Crystal of Truth & Anniversary Arena Chips. *Trade Crystal of Truth for Phestos' Pinata Truncheon and other goodies with Phestos in Kingshill. *Use the Phestos' Pinata Truncheon on the Pinatas next to various vendors in Kingshill to receive random gifts. *Travel to Dracanian Anniversary Arena using Anniversary Arena Chip and collect Forfeit Chests. *Open up the Golden Pinatas and get rewards Progress Shop Phestos' Goodies Mysterious Anniversary Egg Open up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs and get loot and event progress. Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters (you can also buy them in the shop). You will need 5x Phestos' Egg Opener in order to open up each egg. The drop from the eggs is random. Loot list: * Crystal of Truth (x3 or x10) * Anniversary Arena Chip * Phestos’ Candied Apple * Phestos’ Sugared Almonds * Phestos’s Cotton Candy * Festive Essence of Destruction * Festive Essence of War * Festive Essence of Combat * Green Firework Battery (consumable) * Blue Firework Battery (consumable) * Purple Firework Battery (consumable) * Pink Firework Battery (consumable) * Yellow Firework Battery (consumable) * Red Firework Battery (consumable) * Dracanian Firework (consumable) * Festive Firecracker (consumable) * Simple Gem Bag * Flawed Gem Bag Dracanian Anniversary Arena Available in 7 difficulties (Normal to Infernal III). Note: The drops of CoTs, Egg Openers and Pinata Truncheons are the same in all difficulties. Right click on a Anniversary Arena Chip to be transported into the Dracanian Anniversary Arena. Pinata's Possible Drops Note! : Golden Pinata You can open the Golden Pinata with Golden Pinata Truncheon. You can get the Golden Pinata Truncheon from event's progress bars. The Golden Pinata can contain: Gems, Draken, Festive Essences and other loot plus one of the following Jackpot rewards: *1x Gold Squire (Pet) *1x Celestial Dragon (Decorative Effect) *1x Pauldrons of the Ferocious Beast *777x Crystal of Truth *1x Lesser Rune Bag *250x Gold Golden Pinata Buff Golden Pinatas' Location Kingshill= |-|Jarlshofn= |-|Ellonidos= |-|Andrakasch= |-|Yaltepetl= |-|Hiraja= |-|Cardhun= Achievements Event Achievements Tips & Tricks Collecting CoTs You can farm Crystals of Truth in 2 ways: *Running in normal map and open up the eggs. *Playing the Dracanian Anniversary Arena (read above) Farming Eggs Note: In this year's event version, Mysterious Anniversary Eggs are not respawning like before. You will have to leave and reset the map. The most efficient way to collect Crystals of Truth is to enter a small map (in Normal difficulty) with higher number of eggs inside and open up the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs while riding a mount and don't engage the monsters (they are low level anyway). NOTE: Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ is not a good farming place. It is linear and you can get stuck by monsters, you can be slowed down by the monsters and most important - it has only 5x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Stonekeep In my opinion this map is best for farming. It is low level (normal difficulty), it is not linear and you can avoid the monsters. The most important thing is this dungeon has 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning anymore you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Tegan's Sanctuary You can select any small normal map, you can run in Tegan's Sanctuary like in the previous event version when the eggs were respawning ... it is small and it contains 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Before start opening the eggs make sure you have some of the buffs ( Phestos’ Candied Apple preferable). You can get the buffs when opening eggs or you can buy them from the shop. Set travel speed as high as you can and use the fastest equipment and mount you have. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning anymore you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Note: don't forget to have enough Egg Openers before start farming the eggs. Category:Events Category:Dracanian Anniversary Category:Under Construction